


The Pilot

by do_i_know_you



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, John Needs A Hug, M/M, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, author is trying their best, it's super gay, technically they're underage, they're really soft, topper is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_i_know_you/pseuds/do_i_know_you
Summary: John B was standing on the edge of the roof, overlooking the deck below. The sun was just starting to set, painting the sky a pretty palette of pinks and oranges. He lifted one foot off the ground, balancing his weight on the other one.“That’s what, a three-story fall to the deck?” he could hear his friend’s voice calling from below. “I give you about a one-in-three chance of survival.”John B licked his finger, turning it towards the wind.“Hm. Should I do it?”“Jump? No. Do you have a death wish?” his boyfriend said from his place sitting on the railing.“Don’t be such a boomer, babe.”...............Or, Outer Banks, but John B and JJ are a couple. Set in 1x01. Includes some additional scenes.
Relationships: JJ/John B. Routledge
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	The Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I apologize for any mistakes, English isn't my first language. Sorry if it sucks, I just wanted to write this beacuse there isn't many fanfics about them. Hope you enjoy!

(We’re the Pouges and our mission this summer is to have a good time, all the time.)

John B was standing on the edge of the roof, overlooking the deck below. The sun was just starting to set, painting the sky a pretty palette of pinks and oranges. He lifted one foot off the ground, balancing his weight on the other one. 

“That’s what, a three-story fall to the deck?” he could hear his friend’s voice calling from below. “I give you about a one-in-three chance of survival.”  
John B licked his finger, turning it towards the wind.

“Hm. Should I do it?” 

“Jump? No. Do you have a death wish?” his boyfriend said from his place sitting on the railing. 

“Don’t be such a boomer, babe.”

He could see JJ blush at the nickname, as he always did - even after all this time. It is that reason precisely John B loved calling JJ nicknames.  
John B’s heart swelled with love for the blond boy (which wasn’t a rare occasion).

“I swear if you jump, I will kill you.”

John B gave him his best charming smile, winking before taking another gulp from the beer can in his hand. The cold beer felt amazing in contrast to how hot the day was. Out of the corner of his eye he could see JJ rolling his eyes.

Just then Kiara emerged from the inside of the house. “They’re gonna have Japanese toilets and towel warmers.” She was now standing next to Pope, who was playing with a drilling machine he found lying around. 

“Sure, why wouldn’t they?” JJ replied. 

The brunette looked up, giving him a disapproving look, “This used to be a turtle habitat. But who cares about the turtles, I guess?” 

“I can’t have cold towels.”

Kie completely ignored JJ’s remark, focusing rather on the boy drinking beer on the edge of the roof. “Could you please not kill yourself?”

Pope turned his attention to John B, “Yeah, you’re still more valuable alive. I mean, who else is gonna keep JJ in check?”

JJ flipped him off, while John B just laughed at his friend’s remark. 

“Don’t spill that beer. I’m not giving you another one,” the blond told the laughing boy. A few moments after the words left his lips, John B’s beer slipped out of his hand, hitting the deck beneath him. 

“Whoa! Oh, shit”

“Of course you did. Like, right after I told you.”

“Smooth,” said Pope.

Kiera rolled her eyes, “You’re such a dumbass.” 

The conversation was cut short by the sound of a car pulling up the driveway. A shutting of a car door was heard before a loud “Hey.” 

“Hey, uh, security’s here,” Pope informed the others.

JJ quickly stood up. “Let’s wrap it up guys.”

“Boys are early today,” John B said as he and the others made a run for it. A chase began, the four teens easily escaping the security guards – two middle-aged overweight guys, who couldn’t catch them on their best day. The group of four was well acquainted with them by now. After climbing over the fence, the group of friends made their way to John B’s van.

“Bus is leaving!” John B said, jumping into the van.

“Come on, boys! Whoo!” Kiera exclaimed as they began driving away. One of the security guys, Gary, started chasing after them.

……………………….  
John B was awoken by water droplets falling on his face. Everything hurt when he tried to sit up on the bed. His muscles were sore from surfing yesterday during the storm, before hurricane Agatha hit the island. Running a hand down his face to wipe the water, he noticed the sun peeking through the windows - it must’ve been past noon.

JJ was still asleep, sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, snoring softly. He was shirtless and John B’s gaze may or may not have lingered on his bare back for a little too long. It’s funny how JJ always falls asleep curled up into himself, yet always ends up spread out over the whole bed by morning. It amazes John B how peaceful he looks when he sleeps. (And cute – but he knows better than to say that to JJ). The sun peeking through the window was illuminating him, the rays dancing across his sun-kissed skin. His golden locks were messy, falling onto his handsome face, casting shadows. The sight reminded John B of an angel. 

Not wanting to disturb him, John B tried to discreetly remove JJ’s arm that lay across his torso. The sleeping boy released a groan before opening his eyes. He never was a heavy sleeper (John B didn’t like to think about why).

“Well good morning, sleeping beauty. Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

The blond groaned again as he tried to move, “Shit, I feel like my whole body is paralyzed.”

“Yeah, those were some killer waves. Double overhead,” John B chuckled. He reached for his phone on the bedside table, unlocking it. “No service? Great.”

“Hm.”

Getting up, he tried switching the light switch, “No power, either. I’m gonna go check outside.”

While on the way to the glass door, he grabbed himself a beer, making a generous gulp. Upon arriving outside, it was clear that hurricane Agatha really did a number on the island. The front porch was a mess. The wind even unrooted the big tree in front of the Château. The one with the hammock on which John B spent a lot of his nights. He spent them there with his friends - drinking beer, laughing, joking around. He spent them there with JJ - kissing, smoking weed, talking about anything and everything. It was one of his favorite places.

“Oh, man. That’s not good,” John B ran a hand through his tangled hair, making it even messier.

“That is not good,” JJ was standing on the front porch behind John B, leaning against the railing and holding a beer bottle. He made his way down the stairs to where his boyfriend was, standing next to him so that their shoulders brushed against each other. “Agatha did some work, huh?”

“Yeah, she did.”

John B’s gaze fell to the boy next to him. He could never understand how someone could look that good after just waking up, but that was JJ for you. John B just couldn’t help himself, so he kissed him. A kiss that JJ happily returned.

“Hm. Beer and morning breath. My favorite,” JJ said into the kiss. He clearly wasn’t really bothered as he made no move to stop him.

“Gotta break it to you, you’re not really much better.”

There was a distant sound of thunder that broke the silence after the pair stopped kissing.

“What’re you thinkin’?” JJ asked.

“I'm thinking that storm surge pushed all the crabs out on the marsh maze.”

“What about the DCS? Wasn’t that today?”

“Nah, there’s no way they’re getting on a ferry. Come on, babe, think about it. It’s god telling us to fish.”

“First I need some food.”  
…………………….  
“You guys wanna see a party trick?” JJ was standing on the front end of HMS Pouge, “Hey Pope, can you go a little faster?” 

John B couldn’t help himself from staring at his boyfriend as he tried to drink beer with his arm extended. Just the way the way his muscles flexed under his golden skin and the way the wind blew through his blond hair was driving John B crazy. A smile spread across his face as he thought about how in love with JJ he was. That’s when it hit him. John B was in love with JJ. He was so fucking in love with him it hurt. He’s never felt like that about anyone and it just felt so surreal. John B loved him. Like, more than he’s ever loved anyone before. He has known JJ since 3rd grade. He has liked him since 8th grade. They have been together for 8 months now, ever since John B confessed his feelings after drinking just a little too much. But in all that time he hasn’t let himself think about the real extent of his feelings towards the boy. It was scary to think about, to care about someone so much you would die for them. It was scary to think he was actually in love for the first time in his life. It was even scarier to think that JJ may not feel the same way. Sure, John B knows JJ cares about him, that he likes him and wants to be with him. But what if he doesn’t love him, what if John B scares him away by telling him how he feels. 

“JJ, stop, you’re getting beer in my hair,” Keira was sitting behind JJ, thus making her in the splash zone. 

The boat was speeding down the canal, when suddenly it came to an erupt stop. JJ was thrown violently into the water and John B’s blood went cold. 

“Jesus, Pope!” Kiera leaned over the edge of the boat, searching for JJ.

“JJ!” seconds past and JJ still didn’t come to the surface. John B was getting anxious and without really thinking about it, he pulled his shirt over his head and jumped into the water.

“JJ!” he called out again, swimming to where JJ hit the water. 

Finally, a head of blond hair reemerged to the surface and John B felt like he could breathe again. He swam over, putting his hand on JJ’s cheek. He gently drew circles with his thumb, his gaze raking over his boyfriend’s face, searching for sings of injury.

“Fuck, babe, you okay?”

“I think my heels touched the back of my head,” JJ groaned. “I saved the beer, though.”

From behind him, John B could her Pope release a relieved laugh. The pair made their way back to the HMS Pouge (and so what if they were holding hands with their fingers intertwined?) and climbed aboard with a little help from Kie and Pope. 

Once back on the boat, JJ sat down next to Kiera, still in mild pain. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Hey, you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. You guys should’ve seen your faces, though.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Pope was now back behind the steering wheel, leaning on it.

“No, really, it was priceless. And I can’t believe you actually jumped into the water, JB,” JJ stood up, standing in front of his boyfriend with a smile on his face.

“I’m sorry for caring. My bad,” John B replied in mock annoyance. 

“Awww, my hero,” JJ wrapped his arms around the other boy, kissing him on the cheek. John B was aware he was blushing, hoping JJ wouldn’t notice. Going by the cheeky smile on his face, he probably did.

“What did you do, Pope?” Kiera asked her friend.

Pope made his way to the front of the boat, leaning over the edge to look into the water, “Sandbar. The channel changed.”

“Yeah, no shit,” JJ replied, sarcastic as always.

“Wait, guys, I think there’s a boat down there.”  
………………….  
The party was in full swing, most of the teenagers in Outer Banks drunk on the beach. JJ was sitting on a log near the trees. Opposite him sat Kiera, talking to some guy (newbie – probably here on vacation with his family) about the importance of recycling. Pope was on the other side of the beach, having a bit of an awkward conversation with a pretty Pouge girl. John B was just getting JJ and himself a refill, even though they were both well beyond a little buzzed. Well, at least that’s what he was suppose to be doing anyway, but he has been gone for over 15 minutes.

Looking around the beach, JJ spotted John B chatting with some girl. They seemed to be getting along just fine and it was more than obvious that she was flirting. And JJ’s heart clenched in his chest just a little bit.

You see, JJ didn’t consider himself a jealous guy. Sure – he had anger issues (that were a direct result of his daddy issues), but he didn’t usually get jealous quickly. It wasn’t a rare occurrence that somebody flirted with John B (I mean, just look at the guy) and it never really bothered him, he trusted his boyfriend. Most of the time he actually found it amusing. But the combination of the alcohol in his system, along with the light buzz from the joint he just smoked, made thinking rationally impossible. 

It took John B another 10 minutes before rejoining the group, sitting down next to JJ on the log. He handed JJ a now-full red cup, “Here you go.”

“Hm, thanks,” JJ took a few gulps, before setting down his cup on the sand.

He leaned closer to John B, murmuring quietly in his ear, “Hey, I gotta show you something.” He nodded towards the trees behind them. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Once they were far enough so that people couldn’t see them, John B found himself being pushed against a tree, JJ’s lips on his. 

He kissed him back, of course he did and once he felt JJ’s tongue trace along his lower lip, he opened his mouth, moaning into the kiss. JJ’s hands were clumsily moving all over John B’s torso, while John’s found its way to JJ’s hair, pulling on the strands gently (it drove JJ crazy when he did that). John B’s other hand traveled from JJ’s cheeks down to his hip, pulling him impossibly closer, earning him a moan from the blond boy. Whether the sound made him hard or not was not important right now.

(It did.)

“Not that I’m complaining, but where’s all this coming from?” John B asked, without breaking the kiss.

“Can’t a guy make out with his boyfriend without having an alternative motive?” JJ was breathless from all the kissing. When John B finally broke the kiss to look at him, his lips were a little swollen, cheeks flushed and his hair messy. It was one of the prettiest sights JJ has ever seen. He wanted everyone to know that John B was his boyfriend, completely off limits to anyone else. 

“So, this has nothing to do with that girl that was talking to me?”

“Shut up,” JJ didn’t waste time, once again reconnecting their lips, successfully silencing John B. He didn’t know for how long they were kissing, but he knew he wanted more. He wanted to know that John B wanted him, that John B didn’t care about that girl or any other one that tried flirting with him.

JJ started lazily kissing down the other boy’s neck, to which John B released a soft gasp, rolling his head back to give more access to his neck. Feather-light kisses turned into open-mouthed kisses, that turned into sucking and biting, surely leaving marks. Good, that’s exactly what JJ wanted.

The truth is, JJ wasn’t the best at talking about his feelings. It was easier for him to lie than to face what’s bothering him. It was easier for him to show John B what he was feeling than to tell him. And it’s a good thing John B knew JJ better than anyone, he always understood what he was feeling, better than JJ understood himself.

“You know you don’t have to worry about that, babe,” and yeah, of course JJ knew that. Somewhere in his foggy mind he knew he’s going to find this whole thing ridiculous in the morning, when he’s sober. But for now, he just wanted to kiss his boyfriend (he always wanted to do that) and leave behind definitive evidence that he’s off limits. John B was tugging on his hair again, which encouraged JJ further, unbuttoning his hawaiian-print shirt and kissing the newly exposed skin. 

“Fuck, JJ, baby…”

The moment was ruined when Kiera’s voice called out from the beach, “Hey, you guys, where did you go?”

JJ groaned as he stopped kissing his boyfriend.

“I think we should go back,” John B said, buttoning up his shirt again.

“Fine, but we’re picking up where we left off later, right?”

“Oh, definitely.”  
……………….  
“C’mon is it not fancy enough for ya?” JJ was handing Sarah, the Kook princess, a red cup. Behind her stood Topper, her asshole of a boyfriend, his hand possessively around her shoulder.

“We’re just leaving, actually,” she answered with a tight smile.

“You know what, you know what, I’ll take it,” Topper took hold of the cup, trying to take it from JJ’s hand.

John B became alert. He knew this will most likely end in a fight, it always did. Topper trying to cement himself as the alpha male, going head to head with JJ’s stubborn nature never ended well.

“Nice of you to offer, Topper, but I wasn’t actually talking to you. Maybe if you say pretty please.”

“Oh, pretty please?” and before he knew it, Topper spilled the alcohol into JJ’s face. JJ of course reacted, shoving Topper, hard. 

John B quickly positioned himself in front of his boyfriend, pushing him back, away from Topper, “No, no, no, no, hey, hey, shhh.”

Pope was there in seconds, helping restrain JJ from attacking. From the corner of his eye, John B could see Sarah do the same with Topper, pushing him away from the fight.

“Fucking dirty faggots,” without thinking about it, John B turned around and punched Topper right in the face. People around let out a loud ‘oooo’, as the Kook stumbled back.

Topper stilled for a second before punching John B, a loud crack was heard and John B stumbled back, falling to the sand. JJ saw red, struggling to get free from Pope’s grip to help fight Topper, “John B!”

Topper kicked John B in the stomach, moving him into the water. JJ went rigid, but Pope still didn’t let go of him. People started to gather around, whistles, shouts of encouragement and whispers filled the air.

“Guys, stop! Calm down!” Sarah’s pleas fell on deaf ears.

John B was still lying in the water, Topper hovering above him, “John B, don’t make me drown you like your old man.” He kicked him on last time before walking away.

Something in John B snapped then as he got up, tackling Topper into the water with him. The crowd went wild as the pair started fighting again, a tangle of limbs rolling around in the water.  
Kie was now screaming for them to stop, accompanied by Sarah and Pope. Both were standing again, now in a fighting stance, waiting for the other to attack.

“C’mon, John B,” Topper challenged and John B leaped forward, getting in a few good punches.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about,” JJ called out, finally being able to breathe again as John B got the upper hand. Pope has now let go of him and he was ready to help if things start to look bad for John B again. It was usually JJ who got into fights, too many to count over the years and it was always John B who patched him up, John B who helped him with his black eye and busted lip. JJ made fun of his constant stressing over him, but now he understood. 

(Please don’t get hurt, please don’t get hurt, please don’t get hurt.)

John B managed to flip Topper over to the ground, into the water, “C’mon Topper! Let’s go! C’mon!”

Topper got back up, but, as John B leaped towards him, the Kook took him by surprise, toppling John B over his back, face first into the salty water.

(Fuck.)

Topper held John B’s head under the water and JJ’s heart fell into his stomach. 

(C’mon, John B, get up.)

Topper didn’t show any indication of stopping anytime soon. JJ acted on instinct, grabbing the gun from his back-bag. 

“Topper! Topper, stop!” JJ was vaguely aware of Sarah shouting while he searched for the weapon he had found in a safe just the day before. His heart was pounding in his chest, rage controlling his every action. A wave of nausea hit him as he thought about John B drowning, dying, leaving him.

(No, fuck, no, no, not him, please, not him.)

(Don’t leave me.)

Without even thinking about it, JJ pushed the barrel of the gun against the back of Topper’s head, “Yeah, you know what that is. Your move, buddy.”

Shouts erupted from the crowd of teenagers behind them, people panicking, screaming ‘He has a gun!’, but the only thing important to JJ at that moment was that Topper finally let go of John B. He came out of the water, taking a big gulp of air he has been denied for far too long.

(He’s breathing, he’s alive, he’s still here.)

Sarah was freaking out, now scared for Topper’s life. From what she heard, JJ was unpredictable when he was mad and, considering Topper almost drowned John B, he was more than pissed, “JJ! Calm down, JJ! Put down the gun!”

JJ didn’t let go, “Did you say something, princess?” 

(He almost died, he almost died, but he didn’t, he’s okay, he’s breathing.)

Kiera and Pope tried calming him down, too, telling him to put the gun down, that John B was now okay. And JJ eventually did, pushing Topper to the ground just to get his point across.

“Kie, can you tell your psycho friend to calm down?!” Sarah yelled.

JJ ignored her, pointing the gun towards the sky, “Okay, listen up people. Get the fuck off our side of the island!” And then he started shooting, cuz’ what’s the point in having a gun, if you don’t shoot it, right?

(Calm down, JJ, calm down, he’s okay, John B’s okay.)

Kie and Pope were at his side then, shoving him, “Are you crazy? Why would you do that?”

“I was saving his life!” JJ was pointing to his boyfriend, who was still lying in the water behind them.

(He’s alive, he’s alive, he’s alive.)

JJ threw the gun to the ground, running to John B’s side and wrapping his arms around his shoulders to help him get up. John B was clearly shaken up - no surprise there, he almost died.  
(But he didn’t, he’s alive.)

“Fuck, are you okay?” JJ’s voice was now so much gentler, his whole deminer opposite to just a few seconds ago.

Suddenly, Pope was there as well, supporting his shaking friend on his other shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“No offence, but you don’t look fine,” and Pope was right, John B didn’t look okay. A black eye was already forming, his whole body was shaking from the combination of adrenaline and lack of oxygen.

“C’mon, let’s get you home,” Kiera said, softly running her hand across John B’s cheek.

(He’s still here.)  
………………  
John B and JJ were lying in bed, Pope and Kiera left after helping get John B to the Château hours ago. The window was open, letting a cold breeze into John B’s room. JJ shivered slightly, moving closer to the other boy, who in turn wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into his bare chest. A lazy smile spread on JJ’s face as he released a satisfied sigh. He started softly drawing circles with his finger on John B’s ridiculously muscular torso.

“You still awake?” John B whispered into the quiet room, to JJ’s surprise (he was sure his boyfriend was already asleep). 

“Hm,” of course JJ was still awake, there’s no way he’d be able to sleep. Not tonight. His mind was still racing, coming up with scenarios that scared him shitless. 

“Do you want to, you know, talk about it?”

JJ didn’t want to talk about, but he knew that no matter what he answers, they’re going to have this conversation - sooner or later, “Talk about what?”

JJ did in fact know what he wants to talk about.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe about you putting a loaded gun to someone’s head,” John B’s answer was laced with sarcasm, his voice no longer only a whisper. 

“Oh, that,” JJ was taking ‘play dumb’ to a new level (John B wasn’t having it).

“Yeah, that. We were supposed to keep a low profile, remember?” 

“Look, I don’t regret it and I’d do it again. Without batting an eye,” JJ was now sitting up, looking down at John B.

(He looks really hot when he’s angry.)  
(Focus, JJ.)  
(Don’t think about how much you want to kiss him.)

“JJ-“

“No, John B, I don’t regret it. What would you do if the roles were reversed?”

John B didn’t answer and silence filled the room again. The brunet could see JJ clenching his jaw, something he always did when he tried to control his anger. 

The truth is, John B didn’t know what he’d do if the roles were reversed. He knew he’d do anything to help, but would he pull a gun on someone? He didn’t know that. Maybe he would. He wasn’t sure what he’d be capable of if JJ was in trouble. He wasn’t sure of the lengths he’d go to for JJ. And did that scare him? A little bit, yeah. But it also filled him with a warm feeling – the feeling you get when you love someone so much, you’d do anything for them. 

“I’d do it again, because I don’t know what I’d do if… I don’t know what I’d do if you died. You could have died, he wasn’t stopping and I didn’t know what to do,” JJ hoped John B couldn’t see his eyes becoming glossy in the dark, but if he did, he didn’t mention it, only pulled him back into his chest. JJ closed hid eyes, listening to the steady beat of John B’s heart.

“I’m here, love,” JJ could feel John B pressing a kiss to his forehead, giving JJ butterflies in his stomach. It’s a good thing John B couldn’t see his face as there was no doubt he was blushing again.

(‘Love’… That’s new.)

JJ liked it. A lot. JJ also liked it when John B would run his fingers through his hair, which was exactly what he started doing now. His other hand was on JJ’s back, drawing mindless patterns. JJ’s eyelids started to feel heavy.

“I’m okay, JJ. I’m right here.”

And suddenly sleep didn’t seem so impossible anymore.  
……………  
John B was woken up by a feeling of being watched. Suddenly, he became aware of a weight on his chest and remembered that it’s his boyfriend. A smile crept on his face, thinking it was JJ who was watching him, but was shocked after opening his eyes to find the face of sheriff Peterkins looking down at him. John B shot up into a sitting position, making JJ fall off of his chest onto the bed.

“What the fuck?” JJ said, confused and still half asleep, before looking up and seeing what distraught John B. His eyes widened in shock at seeing the sheriff, his gaze immediately finding John B’s. The pair shared a confused look.

“Get decent, sweeties. I need to talk to John B. Alone.”

A few minutes later John B was standing in the living room, across from him stood sheriff Peterkins, while JJ was waiting in John B’s room with the door closed (like that’s going to stop him from eavesdropping).

John B noticed her looking at the beer bottles lying around everywhere. He cringed, quickly starting to pick them up, trying to make it as less obvious as he could. There was underwear and socks scattered on the floor and on the couch, some his, some JJ’s. He prayed she didn’t notice, as well as all the cigarette droppings. 

“Sorry to break in like this, I didn’t know you had company,” she glanced at the closed door of John B’s room, “DCS called. It might be awhile before they can get over for your assessment. They wanted me to check in to see how you’re doing. So, how are you, besides the-“ she mentioned to his black eye.

“Oh, no, I'm--I'm great, fantastic. Uh... Thanks for coming by.”

Sheriff Peterkis didn’t look convinced, “I’m glad to hear you say that, John B, but I heard a few things that worried me. Let me see if I can remember…” she looked around as if she was in deep thought, “Oh, yeah. One of the things that I heard was that your Uncle Teddy, your guardian, hasn’t been in the state for three months.”

“That’s false.” 

Even John B wouldn’t believe himself.

“You don’t have to say anything, I know it’s true.” Before John B could answer, she continued, ”also, I called the school. They said you used to be a good student, but now you’re failing all your classes.”

“No. No, I’m only failing one and it’s history. The teacher’s a dick, he’s got it out for me-“

The sheriff didn’t let him finish, “I heard there was a fight on the beach yesterday and that your friend over there,” she mentioned towards the door again, “had a gun.”

(Fuck.)

“Okay. Gun? No,” he really hoped he sounded convincing, but he knew better. He was the worst at lying. “Did I get in a dustup? Yes. Did JJ help me? Also yes. But did he have a gun? No. No way.”

“It’s okay, I know he did. I’ll get to him later.”

John B swallowed nervously. He knew if JJ got arrested, it’s not going to go over well with his dad. Fuck, this was all his fault. He glanced at his bedroom door anxiously.

Sheriff Peterkins continued, “All I'm worried about right now is makin' sure you're in a safe home.”

Well, time for John B to play dumb.

“Yeah, supper safe – super sound, sturdy, y’know,” he knocked on the table as if that would prove the house’s stability. “Uncle T’s coming back so…”

Peterkins looked around the house, her gaze stopping on a few beer bottles John B forgot to clean up, “Is that what he told you?”

“Yeah.”

(Is it illegal to lie to the police?)

“If he’s coming, then I guess you should be allowed to stay.”

He decided to ignore the slight sarcasm laced in her voice, “Thank you.” John B sat down on the couch, wincing as a beer can crunched under his weight.

“But if I stick my neck out for you, you have to help me. Tit for tat.” Sheriff Peterkins was now standing in front of him, looking down at him with an intense stare, making John B slightly uncomfortable.

“What—What does tat mean?”

“Let me see, how can you help me?” she once again pretended to be in deep thought, as if what she was about to say wasn’t the actual reason she was there. “Oh, I know. So, a body was found in the marsh yesterday. Were you in the marsh yesterday?”

John B knew she knew he was there, she wouldn’t have been asking him that otherwise. So there was no sense in lying (he was bad at it anyway), but that didn’t mean he had to tell her the whole truth. “Yeah, we were fishing for some drum.”

That was technically true.

“You catch any?”

“Nah, we skunked.”

That was also true.

“Strange. Fishing's usually good after a storm. All sorts of things get stirred up,” she crounched down, now at eye level with the Pouge. “You come across a wreck yesterday?”

“No.”

Peterkins sighed, “You’re skimmin' just above the surface, John B. Now, down here is foster care, juvie,” she motioned to the ground with one of her hands, “pretty big drop for a smart kid like you.” With her other hand she made a circle motion at John B’s eye level, “Up here is you, your little friends, your boyfriend, doing whatever you want. Outer Banks… or foster care on the mainland. You’re one inch above the surface, John B. If I was you, I’d start flippin’ my wings.” She paused for dramatic effect, making John B gulp nervously. He didn’t want to go to foster care. It was his worst nightmare, being on the mainland, far away from Outer Banks, his friends and everything he loves. “Now, you sure you didn’t come across a wreck yesterday?” 

John B contemplated, but only for a second. If the sheriff was here asking about a boat wreck, it must be really important and by the looks of it, they were a step ahead of the police. They were on to something. John B just didn’t know what. Yet. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure.”

The sheriff stood up, “It’s better that you didn’t, you understand me? I’m going to look the other way, just as long as you stay out of the marsh.”

John B nodded and sheriff Peterkins turned to leave. Before closing the door behind her, she turned around once again, “I got dogs livin' better than this, John B. You might wanna think about cleanin' up.”

The second her car left the driveway, JJ opened the bedroom door, “So, that was weird.”

John B lay down on the couch, his head propped up on the arm rest. He closed his eyes and sighed, clasping his hands behind his head. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

“You know, for a second there I thought you were gonna tell her.”

John B opened his eyes, looking at JJ, who was now standing a few feet away. “Me, too,” he answered truthfully. Silence filled the room. John B looked at the ceiling, suddenly finding it very interesting, while JJ’s gaze remained on his boyfriend. “I just—I don’t want to go to foster care, y’know?” he admitted after a few seconds past in awkward silence.

JJ made his way to the couch, sitting next to John B, “I don’t want that, either.”

Their eyes met and John B’s heart skipped a beat. JJ had the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. Just one look gave him butterflies, a smile spreading on his face. JJ was the most beautiful person he’s ever seen, John B found everything about him perfect. Fuck, he was so in love with him.

“Come ‘ere and kiss me, you sap,” John B said, his voice suddenly turning lighter. JJ smiled in turn, doing just what he was told – sitting on the brown-eyed boy’s lap and leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.

The kiss soon turned heated, shirts tossed on the floor, joining many others already scattered there. JJ’s hands felt cold as they wandered around John B’s flushed torso, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. The blond boy scooted closer and sat on John B’s crotch, the friction on their already hard members making them both release a moan. John B placed his hands on JJ’s hips, pushing him down harder, creating more friction between their clothed crotches. JJ understood the message, rolling his hips and grunting at the sensation.

“Fuck, JJ, baby…” John B moaned as the other boy started kissing down his neck, finding his sensitive spot with ease. John B’s hands squeezed harder on JJ’s hips, probably leaving behind marks. The groans falling from JJ’s lips told him he enjoyed it, though. He started grinding down faster, harder, leaning his now sweaty forehead against the crook of John B’s neck. The only sounds filling the room were their heavy breathing and the occasional grunts, both nearing their release. JJ’s grinding became quicker and uneven the closer he got.

“Shit, John B, I think I’m close,” JJ almost found it embarrassing how quickly he was about to cum.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, me too,” John B moaned, reattaching their lips. “C’mon, let go for me, baby. I got you.” 

And that’s all it took before JJ came, moaning John B’s name. The other boy followed, reaching his orgasm only seconds later. After coming down from their high, JJ fell onto John B’s chest, who in turn wrapped his arms around him, both still panting.

“Fuck, that was hot,” John B sighed after his heartbeat returned to normal.

“Hm, we should do it again sometime,” JJ replied with a smirk, kissing John B’s chest. He felt him chuckle in response and hug him tighter. A comfortable silence fell between them. JJ closed his eyes as he felt John B run his fingers through his sweaty bangs. That, paired with the sound of John B heart’s steady beating, made JJ start to slowly drift off.

“Hey, I have to tell you something,” John B’s voice stirred him awake. 

“Yeah?”

The boy took a nervous breath.

(Just do it.)  
(C’mon, do it.)  
(Fuck.) 

“I love you.”

(There it is.)

John B’s breath hitched as he waited for JJ to answer.

“You do?” JJ’s soft tone made John B relax. He wasn’t mad.

(Of course he wasn’t.)

“Yeah, I do.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
